User talk:Bunnyboo50
Welcome! Congratulations on starting The Powerpuff Girls: Action Time Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse I can't find her! I cant find @Creddie Niranda Lover. On the comments, Emlick96 said she was banned, and she didn't write anything since A few days ago. I didn't get in touch with her. I can't either. Do you mind telling everyone on the iCarly wiki that I left? Tell them I can't stand everyone being mean, so I have left the wiki. I will come visit every now and then. I just can't stand all this fighting. Carly+Freddie=Creddie 22:19, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Hello! Hello Bunnyboo50! Your sweet. Happiness is happy right BFF! Hello! Hello Bunnyboo50! Your sweet. Happiness is happy right BFF! Sweet! I miss you! Good! Apology Accepted. xD I accept your apology, And Im sorry too. I feel terrible, and I will tell everyone as soon As I get back on I am. My favorite Powerpuff girl is Blossom, My Fav Powerpunk Girl is Brute, and My favorite Rowdyruff boy is Boomer. Thanks for asking!!! -Creddie4Ever Helloz Um, hiz. How can I help here? I'm very experienced as I have and am still working on about six wikis. I'm a Randomz Chick..... 'So deal with it! 13:01, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Uhh, well, I'm Daisy56, and you left me a message on my talk page on the Powerpuff Girls Wiki. You can call me Daisy, and I suppose I'm nice, I think I'm a combination of the three Powerpuff Girls: Blossom, because I'm very smart, Bubbles, because I'm nice when people are nice to, and when they are not, heyz, I get mad and start a fight just like Buttercup. Actually, some weirdo put the picture of Bubbles on my user page for some reason, and Bubbles happens to be my least favorite Powerpuff (she's so girly and sweet!). I like Blossom and Buttercup better. :) 'I'm a Randomz Chick..... 'So deal with it! 14:29, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Actually, it depends on what the situation is. If I burst into a song in the middle of lunch tiime, I'm not at all shy, but if I sing in the Talent Show, I'm VERY shy! I'm not the creator of the Powerpuff Girls Wiki, I searched it up after I started watching Powepruff Girls Z on YouTube, and I found just.....dead. So I'm trying to fight off the vandals on there. My favorite Powerpuffs are, as mentioned before, Blossom and Buttercup, my favorite Powerpunk, well, I'm not sure, and my favorite Rowdyruff is Boomer. :) 'I'm a Randomz Chick..... 'So deal with it! 14:47, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Oh, well, I'm twelve (Don't tell anyone 'cause they might kick me off Wikia), but I'm pretty smart, but childish, for some reason. 'Blossom♥Dexter 'Probably the most amazing couple the world will never know...... 14:58, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Wait, he might actually revive the series??? Happy day!!! 'Blossom♥Dexter 'Probably the most amazing couple the world will never know...... 14:59, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Yes, I am a proud random person :) so, what do you think of Blossom+Dexter? Too weird? Probably. 'Blossom♥Dexter 'Probably the most amazing couple the world will never know...... 16:02, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Heck, of course it's going to be awesome! Cartoon Network doesn't show any good shows anymore..... 'Blossom♥Dexter 'Probably the most amazing couple the world will never know...... 21:29, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Yeah........ Well there are some shows on Cartoon Network I like now but a few shows now not great. So it will awesome that The Powerpuff Girls will revived. I can't wait for the Powerpuff Girls being 2 years older and wearing different outfits and hairs grow longer. The Rowdyruff Boys are say to wear the same outfits but hair gew slightly longer. Another thing, I'm very excited about is The Powerpunk Girls. They're so stylish and cute. I can't wait! It probably be out in 2010 or 2011! Please leave a message on my Talk Page!☆ Where did you hear about the new series??? 'Blossom♥Dexter 'Probably the most amazing couple the world will never know...... 01:54, August 12, 2010 (UTC) That's so cool! 'Blossom♥Dexter 'Probably the most amazing couple the world will never know...... 02:20, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Super Z Is this 'bout the Powerpuff Girls Z or something? 'Blossom♥Dexter 'Probably the most amazing couple the world will never know...... 02:35, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Maybe 'Blossom♥Dexter 'Probably the most amazing couple the world will never know...... 02:36, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Cool :) 'Blossom♥Dexter 'Probably the most amazing couple the world will never know...... 12:41, August 12, 2010 (UTC) It's awesomistic, and I would love to help! 'Blossom♥Dexter 'Probably the most amazing couple the world will never know...... 12:57, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Okay :) 'Blossom♥Dexter 'Probably the most amazing couple the world will never know...... 13:07, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Yes, we shall 'Blossom♥Dexter 'Probably the most amazing couple the world will never know...... 13:37, August 12, 2010 (UTC) We should make Professor Utonium a page, don't you think? 'Blossom♥Dexter 'Probably the most amazing couple the world will never know...... 12:47, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Great! 'Blossom♥Dexter 'Probably the most amazing couple the world will never know...... 18:36, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Sure! I'm goign to make one. :) 'Blossom♥Dexter 'Probably the most amazing couple the world will never know...... 04:25, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Aww thankz! :) 'Buttercup! '"You are such a dork, Dorkster!!" --Buttercup to Dexter 02:15, August 16, 2010 (UTC) ^^ I'm watching Toy Story 2. I love Woody's voice in Spanish!! 'Buttercup! '"You are such a dork, Dorkster!!" --Buttercup to Dexter 02:28, August 16, 2010 (UTC) He's been changing my user page to Lucy56 because he hates my name. 'Buttercup! '"You are such a dork, Dorkster!!" --Buttercup to Dexter 22:22, August 16, 2010 (UTC) I don't know, he/she just hates me :/ 'Buttercup! '"You are such a dork, Dorkster!!" --Buttercup to Dexter 22:32, August 16, 2010 (UTC) The Strongershine Girls are cool!! :D 'Buttercup! '"You are such a dork, Dorkster!!" --Buttercup to Dexter 22:52, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Hmmm....I pretty much like allof them, as long the Rowdyruffs don't end up with the Powerpunks. 'Buttercup! '"You are such a dork, Dorkster!!" --Buttercup to Dexter 13:19, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Ohh...okayz, cool!!! :D 'Buttercup! '"You are such a dork, Dorkster!!" --Buttercup to Dexter 14:02, August 17, 2010 (UTC) I'll try :) OKayz. 'Sunshine Power 'Nang nang nang nang.... 02:26, August 20, 2010 (UTC) I like the Bunny one where Bunny returns, so faar. 'I wuvv Double D!! 'Ya gotta problem with that?! 13:51, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Cool :) 'I wuvv Double D!! 'Ya gotta problem with that?! 12:21, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Hello! Yello! Hello! Yello! Hey Bunnyboo50, so awesome to see you again, "tee hee." I help with this wiki as much as I can sister! I'm bubbly then bubble gum. So I'll delicated my user page, and create a blog. oh, okayz, coolz! I'll leave her a message ;) 'I wuvv Double D!! 'Ya gotta problem with that?! 00:15, August 24, 2010 (UTC) You don't suppose this will be made into a TV show, do you? BubblesxBoomer4ever 23:41, August 26, 2010 (UTC)<3BubblesxBoomer4ever<3BubblesxBoomer4ever 23:41, August 26, 2010 (UTC) hee hee ok. your message was cute, cause it sounded cute! Luv ya. BubblesxBoomer4ever 00:23, August 27, 2010 (UTC)<3BubblesxBoomer4ever<3BubblesxBoomer4ever 00:23, August 27, 2010 (UTC) ok BubblesxBoomer4ever 00:53, August 27, 2010 (UTC)<3BubblesxBoomer4ever<3BubblesxBoomer4ever 00:53, August 27, 2010 (UTC) i dont think shes on right now but i said hi. BubblesxBoomer4ever 01:00, August 27, 2010 (UTC)<3BubblesxBoomer4ever<3BubblesxBoomer4ever 01:00, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Thankz! Heyz I gotta go now 'cause I might miss the bus to school I'll get on when I get home byez!!! :) 'Daisy56 'Wow Wow Yeah, Sunshine Power 12:16, August 27, 2010 (UTC) probally a glitch cause i cant see the comments either BubblesxBoomer4ever 23:38, August 27, 2010 (UTC)BubblesxBoomer4everBubblesxBoomer4ever 23:38, August 27, 2010 (UTC) cyber bullying it kinda got me involved cause i was defending daisy56 BubblesxBoomer4ever 02:04, August 28, 2010 (UTC)BubblesxBoomer4everBubblesxBoomer4ever 02:04, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Oh, thankz Bunnyboo!! You are a true friend!! I'll take the advice :) 'Daisy56 'Wow Wow Yeah, Sunshine Power 16:24, August 28, 2010 (UTC) :) 'Daisy56 'Wow Wow Yeah, Sunshine Power 16:30, August 28, 2010 (UTC) i dunno maybe BubblesxBoomer4ever 16:38, August 28, 2010 (UTC)BubblesxBoomer4everBubblesxBoomer4ever 16:38, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Jeyz! 'Daisy56 'Don't make me get out my rubber chainsaw!! ;) 22:19, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Great, I suppose :) 'Daisy56 'Don't make me get out my rubber chainsaw!! ;) its coolBubblesxBoomer4ever 13:51, September 2, 2010 (UTC)BubblesxBooner4ever Yeah :) [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56]]Nang! 21:32, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Hello! Yello, Bunnyboo50, long time no see! Now, I'm going to start helping okay! Season 3# AWESOME! My favorite is Super Z! LOL, AWESOME! you used to be so active wat happened? BubblesxBoomer4ever 03:43, September 11, 2010 (UTC)BubblesxBoomer4everBubblesxBoomer4ever 03:43, September 11, 2010 (UTC) oh ok BubblesxBoomer4ever 01:53, September 12, 2010 (UTC)BubblesxBoomer4everBubblesxBoomer4ever 01:53, September 12, 2010 (UTC) dunno BubblesxBoomer4ever 23:57, September 12, 2010 (UTC)BubblesxBoomer4everBubblesxBoomer4ever 23:57, September 12, 2010 (UTC) I like That one too! Can't wait fot it! [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]FusionFall Rulez!! 00:10, September 13, 2010 (UTC) i dont know wat you are talking about BubblesxBoomer4ever 00:47, September 13, 2010 (UTC)BubblesxBoomer4everBubblesxBoomer4ever 00:47, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Yup! [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]FusionFall Rulez!! 02:13, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Go! I am just LOL! I'm soooooo ''happy! The PPG Girls are just so cute. The PPGz Girls are just so LOL, awesome! I'm going to decilate my user page and create a blog while at it. See ya. If you need me, stop by and talk! Okayz :) [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]Flower Power! Oh Yeahz! 21:25, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Check out my new blog!! Check out my new avatar! BubblesxBoomer4ever 16:40, September 18, 2010 (UTC)BubblesxBoomer4everBubblesxBoomer4ever 16:40, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Can you plz add a new section for the Buttercup page? I just added a new gallery so can you make the section about Buttercup pics? BubblesxBoomer4ever 18:07, September 18, 2010 (UTC)BubblesxBoomer4everBubblesxBoomer4ever 18:07, September 18, 2010 (UTC) OK thankz! BubblesxBoomer4ever 19:05, September 18, 2010 (UTC)BubblesxBoomer4everBubblesxBoomer4ever 19:05, September 18, 2010 (UTC) EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! THANKZ YOUZ! :DBubblesxBoomer4ever 22:27, September 19, 2010 (UTC)BubblesxBoomer4everBubblesxBoomer4ever 22:27, September 19, 2010 (UTC) u probally don't have it up yet so sorry for getting overexcited BubblesxBoomer4ever 22:29, September 19, 2010 (UTC)BubblesxBoomer4everBubblesxBoomer4ever 22:29, September 19, 2010 (UTC) bella BubblesxBoomer4ever 23:02, September 19, 2010 (UTC)BubblesxBoomer4everBubblesxBoomer4ever 23:02, September 19, 2010 (UTC) WHEN IS MY SUPRISE GONNA BE UP?! D': BubblesxBoomer4ever 22:36, September 22, 2010 (UTC)BubblesxBoomer4everBubblesxBoomer4ever 22:36, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Heryz! What suprise? [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]Hechos y Tonterias... 22:44, September 22, 2010 (UTC) I... I'm about to give it to you! thx BubblesxBoomer4ever 01:18, September 23, 2010 (UTC)BubblesxBoomer4everBubblesxBoomer4ever 01:18, September 23, 2010 (UTC) plz i need it now BubblesxBoomer4ever 01:27, September 23, 2010 (UTC)BubblesxBoomer4everBubblesxBoomer4ever 01:27, September 23, 2010 (UTC) noes i take the yelling back plz plz plz PLZ forgive me BubblesxBoomer4ever 00:19, September 24, 2010 (UTC)BubblesxBoomer4everBubblesxBoomer4ever 00:19, September 24, 2010 (UTC) uhm i dunno sorry BubblesxBoomer4ever 00:24, September 24, 2010 (UTC)BubblesxBoomer4everBubblesxBoomer4ever 00:24, September 24, 2010 (UTC) you remembered how to make ppl admins but i guess you decided i dont deserve it you made daisy one but well *sigh* cuz i yelled at you and that so im sry plz plz plz give me my surprise back plz BubblesxBoomer4ever 03:33, September 29, 2010 (UTC)BubblesxBoomer4everBubblesxBoomer4ever 03:33, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Am I an admin? [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]Meow meow meow meow me--BEAR. 21:26, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Ah, I see. [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]There are secrets on a leaf, in the water, in the air... 02:44, September 30, 2010 (UTC) heyz BubblesxBoomer4ever 20:11, October 1, 2010 (UTC)BubblesxBoomer4everBubblesxBoomer4ever 20:11, October 1, 2010 (UTC) AW COOLZ! BubblesxBoomer4ever 19:13, October 2, 2010 (UTC)BubblesxBoomer4ever I have ''no idea. [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]Join Max and the Flock 14:22, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Well..... okay, I just seat here and let a friend walk away crying. I'll help don't worry you're pretty little head. Who's bothering you? dunno okayz :3 BubblesxBoomer4ever 15:01, November 18, 2010 (UTC)bubblesxboomer4everBubblesxBoomer4ever 15:01, November 18, 2010 (UTC) BUNNY Z! OOH! OOH! bunnyboo i have an idea! why don't we put powerpuff BUNNY Z in the second PPGZ show! I've got bunny z pics! here i'll show u one! Doesn't she look cool? plz write back and tell me what u think OK? talk to u later love u :3 BubblesxBoomer4ever 01:50, November 19, 2010 (UTC)BubblesxBoomer4ever AUGH! AUGH! what happened to the wiki? it looks like wikipedia! BubblesxBoomer4ever 22:11, November 20, 2010 (UTC)BubblesxBoomer4everBubblesxBoomer4ever 22:11, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Okay........ Hey Bunnyboo, can I create more pages! I bet people will lol LUV it, tee hee! Cooleo! I'll just write! Dear Bunnyboo50, I'll be leaving wikia for a bit of a while. I need to get ready for new generations of my life. Creddie 4 real gave me the opportunity to leave because of her rude selfish type! So, as a replacement, here is a girl named Melissa "Amber", a young girl in my Girl Scout Troup. She's very sweet and loves Seddie, just like me! With Friendship, Seddie Lover P.S: Never Forget Me! Hello miss! It is my very honor to meet you! Can you please guide me, please don't take me as spoil rotten! Sure Miss! Why are you crying? Okay! She left?? NOOOO!! SHe was so nice and awesome!! T.T *sobs* [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]Talk to Da Randomz Chick 02:29, December 1, 2010 (UTC) *hug* [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]Talk to Da Randomz Chick 13:07, December 1, 2010 (UTC) ....................................................... *sniff* guys come on she'll be back you're acting like she just died *sniff* *starts getting all teary* SEDDIE LOVER PLZ COME BACK!!!!!! *sobs* --BubblesxBoomer4ever 15:16, December 1, 2010 (UTC)BubblesxBoomer4ever--BubblesxBoomer4ever 15:16, December 1, 2010 (UTC) YAY! woohoo it changed back! yayz! ~BubsxBoomy4ever~ crud it changed back --BubblesxBoomer4ever 03:36, December 3, 2010 (UTC)BubblesxBoomer4ever--BubblesxBoomer4ever 03:36, December 3, 2010 (UTC)